El pegaso
by little tigress
Summary: Mi nombre es Scootaloo, la única pegaso con alas demasiado pequeñas para levantarme del suelo, y esta es la historia de cómo alcance las nubes.


**Hola**

 **Este es mi primer one-shot de my Little pony, espero que les guste :D**

 **El Pegaso:**

¿Qué pasa cuando eres el único Pony pegaso sin la habilidad de volar? ¿Te rindes? ¿Te deprimes? ¿Te conformas a la vida terrestre? ¿Tienes deseos de saltar de un acantilado y, al menos una vez en la vida, sentir el viento rozándote las plumas? Pues la respuesta es no ¿Escucharon? ¡No!

Mi nombre es Scootaloo, la única pegaso con alas demasiado pequeñas para levantarme del suelo, y esta es la historia de cómo alcance las nubes.

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

Siempre me consideraron pequeña, mis propios padres aseguran que cuando nací les cabía en el casco. Solían cuidarme mucho, recuerdo que incluso los doctores temían que no lograra sobrevivir más de una semana. Nací casi dos meses antes de lo que debería de haberlo hecho, no fue mi culpa, ni la de mi madre, solo un capricho del destino.

De bebe pasé días en las cámaras de incubación del hospital de Cloudsdale, con médicos trotando de un lado a otro solo para mantenerme viva un día más. Aun pareciera que puedo oler los antibióticos y medicamentos en el ambiente. No es muy agradable saber esta clase de cosas sobre tu pasado ¿saben?

Me refiero a ¿Qué sentirían ustedes si sus padres les dijeran que estuvieron en peligro de aborto y que la única razón por la que ahora respiran es porque ya había pasado el tiempo? Sí, es lo único para lo que he sido grande en mi vida. A los casi seis meses, de once, era imposible el siquiera pensar en un aborto seguro para mi madre.

No los culpo. No estoy resentida con mis padres, ni me siento ofendida por sus acciones. Todos los ponis tenemos derecho a cometer errores, y ellos no son la excepción. Si bien no fueron las elecciones correctas no puedo negar que se desesperaron, desvelaron e incluso llegaron a extremos cuando, al nacer yo, pensaron que podría morir.

Mi madre, Brillian Cloud, era especialmente cariñosa conmigo, no sé si por lastima de su hija discapacitada o por la culpa que sentía por haber querido deshacerse de mí. No me importa y en realidad los años a su lado fueron los más queridos recuerdos de toda mi infancia. Mi padre, Dusk Orange, por otro lado, era más reservado. Me cuidaba mucho, no me dejaba salir de la casa, incluso llegó a prohibirme asistir a la escuela de pequeños voladores de Cloudsdale en mis primeros años escolares.

Pasaron los años, pero mi condición, fuera cual fuera, no podía mejorar. Tanto Cloud como Dusk se preocuparon tanto por mí que optaron por un cambio verdaderamente radical, mudarse a tierra. Abandonaron sus empleos en la fabrica del clima y vendieron la casa, básicamente dejaron todo lo que conocían y apreciaban, por mí.

¿Qué puedo decir? Apenas tenía cinco años cuando arribamos al territorio terrestre. Fueron tiempos duros, según me ha contado mi madre. Por semanas no tuvimos hogar fijo, nos fiábamos de la caridad de los ponis en tierra para vivir y poder dormir bajo techo en las frías noches.

Pero no todo era tan malo como seguramente lo imaginan. En la tierra, en la ciudad de Fillydelphia pude vivir mucho más en seis meses de lo que lo había hecho en un año en Cloudsdale, por primera vez en mi vida podía salir de mi casa y jugar con otros ponis. Pese a todo lo que había pasado en mi anterior estilo de vida, aun conservaba la naturaleza sociable y amistosa que nos caracteriza a los ponis. Hacer amigos fue lo más divertido que había hecho en toda mi existencia.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaba el tiempo de mudarnos. Siempre que conocía a otros potrillos pegasos mis padres, al enterarse, me obligaban a hacer las maletas y salir de la casa en medio de la noche, sin decirle a nadie, sin despedirse de ningún poni, como si no quisieran dejar evidencias de que alguna vez hubiéramos vivido ahí.

Manehattan, viví ahí por una semana antes de que una familia de pegasos vecinos quisiera hacer amistad con mis padres. Las Pegasus, bueno, creo que hace falta decir que ahí no pase ni dos días sin haberme mudado. En la ciudad de Canterlot viví tranquila, asistiendo a una escuela, por aproximadamente un año. Por algún motivo mis padres parecían no poder ignorar alguna especie de llamado que les obligaba a tener una vida nómada, con empleos mal pagados y de medio tiempo, temporales basta decir. Mis primeros años los pasé viajando de ciudad en ciudad. Tenía ocho años cuando llegue a la pintoresca ciudad de Ponyville.

Por razones que desconocía en aquel entonces, mis años en Ponyville fueron los más tranquilos en mi agitado viaje por Equestria. Durante tanto tiempo pudimos vivir bien que mis padres dejaron de sobreprotegerme, a esas alturas de hecho creo que apenas les importaba. Podía ir a la escuela y jugar con todos los ponis que quisiera sin que mis padres los sometieran a extensos interrogatorios. Iba todas las tardes comer a casa y luego a buscar aventuras en el pueblo. A comer un pastel en Sugar Cube Corner. A reírme de los vestidos en la Boutique Carrusel o a hojear un libro de la Biblioteca Golden Oak de cuando en cuando No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara a las mejores ponis que una pegaso podría conocer, Applebloom y Sweetie Bell.

Recuerdo aquella tarde en que Diamond Tiara se pasó horas hablando de su _asombrosa_ cutie mark. Durante las horas de escuela tuve que soportar varios discursos sobre lo increíble que sería la fiesta de la _princesita._ Mis padres, lamentablemente, no se opusieron a que yo asistiera a dicha fiesta, incluso insistieron con el pobre argumento de que necesitaba socializar y no sé qué más.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea! Era la primera fiesta a la que asistía, salvo por la bienvenida de la tal Pinkie Pie, pero esto era diferente. Ahí estaban mis compañeros de clase ¿Y si hacia alguna tontería y se burlaban de mí? ¿Me volverían a hablar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Era una fiesta para celebrar a aquellos que habían conseguido su cutie mark, sobre todo a la hija del señor Rich. La CM no era un tema que me hubiera preocupado antes, de hecho nunca le presté demasiada atención hasta que conocí a Tiara ¿Cómo escapar a la humillación de asistir a la fiesta sin una Cutie Mark?

La respuesta llegó a mí en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa en donde servían ponche. Me serví un vaso y, con la delicadeza de un ninja, me escondí debajo del mantel rosa. No recuerdo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasé debajo de la mesa de las bebidas, pero pronto descubrí que mi plan perfecto no era tan perfecto. Al poco tiempo, a mi parecer, se apareció junto a mí una unicornio de ojos verdes y pelaje blanco ¡Sin su Cutie Mark! Me alegré mucho al verla ahí abajo y me consoló saber que no había sido la única potrilla que asistió a la fiesta sin su CM aun.

Hablamos un poco entre el ruido de la fiesta, escuchábamos una que otra conversación, pero la que más nos llamó la atención fue la de una voz chillona y prepotente recriminándole algo a otra poni que no podía estar más a la defensiva. Sweetie y yo nos asomamos, a ver que estaba sucediendo y me impactó ver que la poni terrestre molestada por Diamond y Silver Spoon era como nosotras, sin su CM.

Las dos nos miramos con decisión, ni siquiera necesitábamos palabras para saber qué era lo que íbamos a hacer. Salimos de nuestro escondite y alzamos la voz para defender a la poni de crines rojizas.

Después de todo, las marginadas debemos permanecer juntas.

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

¿Qué pasó después? ¡Eso es lo más divertido! Pasaron tantas cosas que jamás podría enumerarlas ni con las plumas de mis alas. Las chicas y yo vivimos las más grandes aventuras en nuestra Cruzada. Hicimos las locuras más grande jamás imaginadas, lo digo enserio. Hicimos de todo, excepto lo que debimos haber hecho.

Pasamos por mucho juntas. En las buenas, malas, y regulares. Las Crusaders siempre unidas. Hasta el día en que dejamos de usar ese nombre.

La primera de las cuatro, Babs seed, la prima de Applebloom, fue la primera Crusader que logró conseguir la meta. Obtuvo una Cutie Mark con un par de tijeras, no pregunten porque la verdad jamás me entere de los detalles. El punto es que ella, en el momento en que nos enteramos, dejó de ser una CMC. Ya no podría usar la capa de las miembros del club. Seguíamos siendo amigas, sí. Y las tres estábamos muy felices por ella, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca fue lo mismo.

Y después llegó ese día en que los músicos, productores y no sé qué más organizaron ese bobo concurso de "Equestria tiene talento". Claro que las tres Crusaders sobrantes nos inscribimos, pero Sweetie decidió trabajar sola. La noticia de que nos iba a dejar un acto solas a Applebloom y a mí me desorientó demasiado, pero fue la mejor decisión. Interpretando una canción original titulada "Crusader" la poni de la melena rizada ganó por mucho el concurso gracias a los unánimes dieces de las jueces Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Lyra y Saphire Shorts. Ese día no solo se convirtió en la poni más conocida en Equestria, con contratos por donde fuera, sino que también logró obtener eso por lo que había luchado, su preciada Cutie Mark. Era una bella marca. Una nota volando dentro de una partitura, no pregunten cual ¡Yo no sé nada de música!, y un micrófono color rosa, como sus rizos. Claro que la felicitamos por ser la segunda en lograr la meta, aunque nos vimos en la necesidad de retirarle su capa y su membrecía. Seguíamos siendo amigas, pero unos meses después Sweetie Bell ya tenía las agendas llenas de conciertos, cenas y citas en estudios de grabación.

Applebloom consiguió su Cutie Mark al poco tiempo, en un trabajo de restauración para una exhibición de antigüedades de la época antes de Nightmare Moon en la alcaldía. Las dos habíamos entrado a ver, pero algo salió mal, como siempre, y una pintura que representaba a la Princesa Celestia desterrando a la Yegua oscura fue gravemente dañada. No había muchos ponis, por lo que para mi amiga granjera arreglar su error fue pan comido. Solo contábamos con algunas acuarelas y materiales escolares que llevábamos en las alforjas y con esos recursos Applebloom logró recuperar, e incluso incrementar la magnificencia de aquella pintura. Después de ver, orgullosa, su trabajo un brillo surgió en el flanco de Applebloom. Una Zapple siendo coloreada por un pincel.

Y solo quedaba yo.

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

No he hablado de Rainbow Dash por un rato, de hecho creo que ni la he mencionado. Así que es hora de que les cuente la historia de mi hermana mayor.

Claro, éramos diferentes en ascendencia y genética. Ella, la primera de su clase, la primera en conseguir su CM, la más rápida pegaso en todo Cloudsdale y líder del equipo del clima en Ponyville. Yo, una pegaso en edad escolar sin marca, nómada por vocación, solitaria y bulleada en la escuela. Éramos como el contraste del día y la noche, y no lo digo por ofender a la Princesa Luna con esa comparación.

En fin. Ella era todo para mí. Desde la llegada a Ponyville, básicamente un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada, mis progenitores no se volvieron a preocupar tanto por mí. Se dedicaron a vivir en el presente, a intentar olvidar el hecho de que su hija era una discapacitada y a recuperar los años que yo les había hecho perder.

Siempre pedí sus consejos para mejorar mi vuelo, pero cuando mencionaba la palabra "volar" ellos se ponían nerviosos y cambiaban de tema con la mirada desviándose. Era incomodo, por lo que decidí que si alguien podía ayudarme no existía nadie mejor que la más asombrosa voladora de todos los tiempos, y no hablo de Derpy Hooves, sino de Rainbow Dash.

El Scooter fue parte importante de mi vida, sí. Una víspera del día de los corazones cálidos mis padres me obsequiaron aquel artefacto con el afán de animarme un poco, ese año fue mi primer año en Ponyville, habían sido días antes de mi cumpleaños. Me encantó el juguete, tan simple y a la vez tan complejo. Era capaz de moverme tan rápido que me sentía volar….

Recuerdo que Dash me dijo que debía dejar el patín y mejor dedicarme a mejorar la fuerza en las alas para que estas me pudiesen levantar. Pase tardes, días enteros entrenando y jugando con Rainbow, pero ni siquiera ella se explicaba mi incapacidad de volar.

No fue que supimos la razón de mis fracasos hasta el día de la salud en Ponyville.

La enfermera RedHeart y los demás miembros del hospital salían a las calles ofreciendo servicios y chequeos para cualquier poni, fuese cual fuese su estado. Llegaron a mi casa justo el día que Rainbow se había ofrecido a cuidarme, mis padres habían salido a un trabajo de emergencia, al ser pegasos ahora estaban en el equipo del clima del pueblo y tenían que atender a cualquier llamado que se les hiciera.

Mi hermana invitó al doctor a pasar, era, igual que nosotras, un pegaso. De pelaje café y crines negras, el médico entró a la casa y nos hizo algunas preguntas, luego comenzó con las revisiones rutinarias. Rainbow fue la primera, salió, como siempre, con un excelente resultado. Esperaba mi turno, ansiosa desde el sofá de la sala de estar. Cuando el doctor me llamó sentí el corazón brincar. Me dirigí hacía él, era un buen tipo, pero siendo sincera me ponía un poco nerviosa. Me hizo algunas preguntas sobre mi edad y al responderle que tenía once años su cara palideció. Sus cascos aun me pesaban en la espalda, justo donde se encontraban mis alas.

Rainbow notó la incomodidad de ambos y me dijo que estaría todo bien. Luego me incitó a dejar la habitación, fui a mi cuarto, confundida ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había sido algo que dije? ¿Era mi costado en blanco acaso?

Me quedé en la habitación escuchando algunos gritos de Rainbow y los reclamos del doctor. Tenían una discusión y yo quería saber porqué. Me escabullí hasta la sala en donde los adultos se estaban gritando, no llegué hasta allá pues un grito me tomó desprevenida cuando apenas caminaban por el pasillo.

-Tiene que entender que estas cosas a veces pasan, señorita Dash.-dijo el poni de la bata blanca con una voz cansada de repetirlo lo mismo, así me pareció.- Su hija no podrá….

-¡No es mi hija!-gritó Rainbow de vuelta.- no es mi hija y no creo en lo que usted dice ¡¿Quién cascos es usted para asegurar que Scootaloo jamás podrá volar?!-

¿Qué quieren que diga ahora? Incluso recodar ese momento me duele ahora. El corazón se me detuvo al escuchar esa oración. La sangre se me enfrió, mi respiración se aceleró, podría describir cada parte de mi colapso nervioso, pero no vale la pena llorar por el pasado. Me dolía, mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Siguieron hablando:

-No es la única, se lo aseguro, pero debe estar agradecida de que ella sigue viva…. Estas cosas vienen desde la gestación y, de hecho, usted debería alegrarse de que puede caminar.-el doctor hizo una pausa.- estos trastornos son progresivos y es imposible de curarse… Cuando el cuerpo no se desarrolla bien hay consecuencias y….

-Ya deje de una vez toda esa palabrería médica.-le advirtió Rainbow.- ella podrá volar… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus alas se fortalezcan….

-Señorita Dash.-le interrumpió el poni.- las alas de Scootaloo jamás crecerán, las alas de un pegaso se terminan de desarrollar a los quince años. Ella tiene once y alas más pequeñas que las de un bebe.

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

Pasaron días desde aquella tarde y yo no quería hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie. Mis padres intentaron explicarme lo del nacimiento prematuro, pero mis oídos eran sordos a sus palabras. Mi mundo había pedido sentido por aquel tiempo oscuro en que descubrí que jamás podría volar. Jamás volvería a tocar las nubes y jamás alcanzaría mi sueño de ser como Rainbow Dash.

Dashie era mi ídolo, desde pequeña y cuando viajaba estaba al pendiente de sus hazañas. Siempre quise ser como ella, una buena voladora, una heroína, alguien que pudiera dejar su huella en Equestria. Alguien a quien los ponis recordaran por generaciones.

Es la meta de todos nosotros, nuestro propósito en la vida, ser recordados.

Mis amigas, eventualmente, se enteraron de mi fracaso genético y llegaron desde todas partes a consolarme. Sweetie canceló decenas de conciertos, Applebloom igual rechazó proyectos importantes... Incluso Babs recorrió todo el camino desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville, por mí. Estaba muy feliz de tener a las Crusaders otra vez reunidas, pero sin importar lo que me dijeran yo no me sentía mejorar.

Al poco tiempo la noticia se esparció como hojarasca el día de la carrera de las hojas. Casi todos los ponis del pueblo se habían enterado de mi condición gracias a la "discreción" de cierto doctor. A mis padres les dejó de importar, ya no tenían deseos de mudarse a ninguna parte. Su secreto había sido descubierto, su hija lisiada había sido revelada, ya no tenían necesidad de seguir peleando, solo resignarse a la humillación de ser mis padres.

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

El día en que alcance el cielo, creo que esta es la parte que todos esperaban.

Recuerdo la tarde que obtuve la idea. Era una tarde soleada, los pegasos del clima habían hecho un trabajo excepcional y me deprimía pensar que jamás me les podría unir. En fin, estaba recostada debajo de un roble, la sombra ocultaba mi vergüenza. Hacía semanas que Diamond y Silver me perseguían a donde fuera con la estúpida bromita de la "gallina Scoot", ese chiste había surgido en cuanto esas dos ponis se enteraron de mi condición médica. Me tacharon, no solo de discapacitada, sino también de cobarde. Durante días no me atreví a salir de mi casa y eso fue motivo suficiente para que Tiara y Spoon me llamaran Gallina.

Esa tarde observé el cielo, Cloudsdale a lo lejos, y pensé en cómo se sentiría tocar las esponjosas alturas una vez más. Me pregunté cómo diablos un pegaso podría volar sin alas…. Lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. Ya no quería volar para impresionar a Dash, o para enorgullecer a mis padres, ni siquiera por callar a Diamond Tiara, no deseaba ganar competencias…. Quería volar por mí, quería saber que al menos era posible hacerlo sin que los otros pegasos me asistieran. Deseaba con el alma poder volar sola, con o sin alas.

Y comencé a observar a todas las creaturas que pasaban volando, como burlándose de mí. Había una gran variedad de aves, petirrojos, cenzontles, azulejos y no sé cuantos más, todos tenían algo en común, según me dijo Fluttershy, huesos ligeros y plumas primarias en las alas que ayudaban a compensar el peso y la fuerza al volar. Luego vi una mariposa, de alas realmente grandes en relación a su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que ese insecto casi no aleteaba, solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba más altura, pero en general planeaba.

Y se me ocurrió ¿Si no puedo volar, porque no planear? ¿Casi es lo mismo, no?

Comencé con la planeación de mi proyecto. Las noches dormía tarde, pero nadie me lo recriminó. A des horas de la madrugada me encontraba a mi misma dibujando con un lápiz mordido sobre una arrugada hoja de papel, solo para terminar arrojando el diseño por la ventana, junto con casi todo el escritorio.

Durante aquella época comencé a asistir con más regularidad a las clases de la princesa Twilight. Ella estaba encantada de que me interesara más y más por sus libros, aunque solo me enfocaba en los de ingeniería mecánica y algunos que hablaban sobre las capacidades del vuelo del poni pegaso.

También recuerdo haber pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Fluttershy, preguntando por cada mínima pizca de conocimiento que ella pudiera tener sobre el vuelo de las aves e insectos. Pasábamos horas hablando sobre ello, incluso me le llegó a hacer demostraciones con sus amigos del bosque. El halcón, el águila y la mariposa me dieron una idea bastante aproximada de lo que yo quería, pero no de lo que necesitaba.

El halcón era el más veloz de todos, eso era lo que yo quería, velocidad. Y el colibrí era bastante estable en el aire, al punto de incluso poder volar en reversa. Por otro lado, la mariposa se ayudaba un poco del propio aire del ambiente.

Con la ayuda de Applebloom hice docenas de prototipos, pero todos y cada uno fallaban. Los basados en la anatomía del halcón eran muy rápidos, sí, pero no lo suficientemente estables. Los que intenté hacer con las medidas de la mariposa eran más frágiles que copas de cristal. Y los modelos de vuelo de las abejas simplemente no despegaban.

-¡Jamás voy a lograrlo!-me quejé una noche mientras estaba sola en mi habitación, pasaba de la media noche y la luna se encontraba alta. Yo, tenía la cabeza caída sobre el diseño de mosquito a medio romper en el escritorio.- Ahora veo…-murmure para mis adentros.- que para un pegaso es imposible volar sin alas.

Y entonces lo vi. Colgado de cabeza sobre un árbol, sus ojos rojos reflejaban con curiosidad la luz que salía de mi cuarto. Sus patas eran pequeñas igual que su cuerpo. Se me quedo mirando unos instantes para después simplemente salir volando con un par de aleteos y luego dejándose llevar por el frio viento del norte. Era un murciélago de la fruta.

-¡Eso es!

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

Mis amigas fueron muy amables en ayudarme con mi proyecto. Applebloom era grandiosa con las herramientas, por lo que no fue difícil que ambas lográramos construir, con éxito, el complicado esqueleto que quería para mi artefacto. Sweetie Bell también apoyó a la causa, con ciertos contactos que tenía lograba conseguirme los mejores materiales. Y Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack, todas habían sido sumamente serviciales, siempre que buscaba algún consejo acudía a ellas. Recuerdo que Fluttershy y Twilight habían sido las más interesadas por mi trabajo, la princesa de la amistad contribuía con sus conocimientos y me prestaba libros cada que selo pedía, ella quiso ayudar con su magia de alicornio, pero no hubiera sido lo mismo. Fluttershy, por otro lado, siempre estaba ahí recordándome las bases para el vuelo exitoso de las creaturas del bosque. Debo reconocer que, de no haber sido por ellas, yo jamás habría logrado llegar a la cima.

El granero en Sweet Apple Acres había sido de gran ayuda, ahí se llevó a cabo toda la construcción. Yo llegaba a pasar la noche con los Apple a veces, no quería irme hasta haber terminado la labor de aquel día.

El día que estuvo terminado Pinkie pie hizo la fiesta más grande que yo había vivido hasta entonces, invitó a todo el pueblo y los ponis de otras aldeas y ciudades. Fue épico. Esa noche, que de hecho era madrugada, llegué a casa y tras despedirme de mis padres me fui directo al país de los sueños, el único lugar donde podía volar y tocar las nubes con mis cascos.

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

¿Cómo describir ese sentimiento? Era… lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera experimentado. La paz, la calma de estar arriba, donde nadie te podía juzgar. Aquella libertad que sentía cuando mi melena era alborotada por el viento, no hay nada que se le compare. Las nubes, como de algodón, se desvanecían en mis pesuñas cada que las tocaba, era simplemente hermoso.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que todas mis penas terrenales se fueran a perder en el olvido. Los insultos de Diamond, Silver y todos los ponis que creyeron que yo jamás volaría… Todo se desavenencia como humo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, mi corazón galopaba como un bisonte salvaje, era hermoso, así de simple. El viento rozándome las plumas, mis ojos, protegidos por los anteojos, observaban con fascinación la puesta de sol a la que parecía dirigirme.

Y luego.

Me desperté.

Recostada sobre una nube, ahí estaba la poni más genial de toda Equestria. Su crin de arcoíris relucía con el sol del crepúsculo y estaba despertando de su siesta. Yo la había despertado. El zumbar del motor era suficiente fuerte para que ninguna creatura pudiera evitar oírlo. Rainbow lo escuchó al momento en que mi querido "pegaso" planeaba junto a su nube.

-¡¿Scootaloo?!-gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos magentas. Su labio temblaba y sus pupilas brillaban con emoción mientras susurraba:- Pequeña, estas volando.

 **~o-o-O-o-o~**

Y lo último que recuerdo de aquel día en que logré, después de tantos años, volar es el brillo blanco que casi me deslumbra durante el aterrizaje, en mi flanco, el que yo creía para siempre en blanco, apareció una marca. A los doce años obtuve mi Cutie Mark, pero a pesar de la espera todo parecía valer la pena en ese momento.

Era una rueda de Scooter, que de hecho fue la base de toda la estructura, y un par de majestuosas alas anaranjadas, alas mecánicas como las de mí querido _pegaso_.

 **FIN**

 **Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado. Si ese es el caso no se olviden de dejar Review, cualquier comentario al respecto será bien recibido. Si tuvieron alguna duda o algo no quedó claro háganmelo saber, ¿si?**

 **Hasta luego :D**


End file.
